


Character

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [57]
Category: FFXV - Fandom, ff versus xiii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Summary: This started out as an idea I got from a Twitter post. Unfortunately, I can’t find it again. I swore I bookmarked it, but it wasn’t there😭 It talked about FF Versus XIII and how both Prompto and Gladio were supposed to betray Noct.
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [57]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 4





	Character

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as an idea I got from a Twitter post. Unfortunately, I can’t find it again. I swore I bookmarked it, but it wasn’t there😭 It talked about FF Versus XIII and how both Prompto and Gladio were supposed to betray Noct.

He had been quite clear as to what it was I was supposed to do. But that didn’t mean it wouldn’t be difficult. I think he half expected me to die before I could finish my task.

“Get close to the prince.”  _ Done. _

“Wait for further instructions.” _ I’m waiting. _

I waited for so long, and as more time passed I began to believe that he had forgotten. It wouldn’t have been the first time he forgot something important.

Believing he had forgotten, I started letting go. Of him, of home, of everything that I deemed negative. I started opening up to the others, to Prince Noctis, and before I knew it we were actual friends, instead of what we had pretended to be.

Then things went to shit. He hadn’t forgotten, hadn’t given up on destroying the Lucian prince. And I was only his pawn; I couldn’t defy him. He had created me.

Without him, I would be nothing.

So when he appeared, I left with him, leaving behind the first person who  _ truly _ knew me. At the time, I didn’t realize he had heard everything I had told the prince. Nor did I know of the plans he had for me.

All I knew was that I had betrayed Noctis, and that he’d probably never trust me again.


End file.
